sparks fly when harry potter meets sakura kinomoto
by ViperineVampire
Summary: look at the title.this is an sh fic,or more appropiately, it ends with an sh pairing.there'll be a lot of ss and sh moments so that i could do an alternate ending.that'll depend on the no. of votes though.so you guys know what to do..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own any ccs or harry potter characters in this fic!! So pls don't sue me!! Clamp owns ccs while j.k rowling owns harry potter

A/N:hello everyone!! This is my first fic n I hope u all enjoy it although my grammer just sucks to the core.^.^ sorry and enjoy! Read and review pls!!don't get me wrong!! I like S+S but this pairing is very common so I decided on S+H!! all my other future fanfics will be S+S and S+H!! Do read them!!just a reminder that tomoyo would not be mentioned here and hermione does all the dress making instead of tomoyo. Syaoran would be mentioned though and…. I betta not reveal anymore!anyway read to find out!

When harry potter and sakura kinomoto meets!!

Chappie 1

SpArKs fly when harry potter meets sakura kinomoto

A/N:Everybody is in the fifth year except for Yue and Ruby moon…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura's Pov…

'Kajuii!! There is a letter for you!!'Tory shouted.

'Sakura no kajuii!!'I said to my idiotic brother..

'He never knows when to stop does he!'I thought aloud.

'So what if I do kajuii?'Tory said with a mischievious smile on his smug face.

'Then you will get this!'I said infuriated while I stomp on his foot with all my might leaving him sscreaming and yelling away.

I took the letter on the table and gazed at it with a curious palor on my face. 'I've never seen such a weird letter…'I thought.It read 'To:sakura kinomoto.The pink bedroom on the second floor of  kinomoto's residence.' On the envelope was a seal that consists of  an eagle,lion,snake and a wolf.. I open the envelope gently and took out the piece of parchment in it..

The letter read: Dear sakura kinomoto, you have been accepted to hogwarts, school of   wizardry. And due to your amazing and powerful magic abilities, you have been accepted into the fifth year. Our school gamekeeper will come shortly after you have read this letter and bring you to diagon alley to purchadse your list of fifth year books.

OMG!!I screamed. Dad looked pretty alarmed by the way he fell off his chair and kero came flying down when he heard me scream.

'Dad!! Can I go to hogwarts please!! Tomoyo and eriol is there too!! Pretty please! I will bring kero along too!!' I practically screamed.i used my irresistible puppy-dog eyes as I plead.

'yeah! Don't worry! I'll take care of kura!'kero said to dad.

'Of course you can go and tory will be going with you too because he is  going to teach at the same school you are going too.'dad said while his eyes sparkled with amusement at my way-too-hyperness.

'Dad!! You are the greatest!!' I yelled.

'BOMP BOMP BOMP!'a loud knock could be heard at the door. We all at least jumped a foot high each knock.

'who do you think is that kero?' I asked, my voice trembling with fear.'could it be a ghost?' I asked kero again.

'no its not!even if it is,noone could ever scare the great ceroberus of all times! and  I'll open the door to prove it to you!'kero said trying to hide the fear in his voice which was in vain.

With a tremendous amount of courage, kero transformed into ceroberus and opened the door to find a man at least two metres tall standing outside.

'Hi! Nice to meet you! Name's hagrid, the gamekeeper of hogwarts. I come to bring sakura to diagon alley!' the stranger said in a deep husky voice. He looked friendly enough to me.(kero fainted right when he saw hagrid! Some ceroberus! And oh ya.. sorry for not writin much about tory.)

I walked up to him and shook his hand and said 'Nice to meet you!' my name's sakura which I believe you already know! Oh.. and how about tory nad kero?? Aren't they supposed to go too?'

'they will go later on' hagrid said while he beamed at me. 'We are going to diagon alley now by floo powder and you need not bring anything there. You will also be staying with harry potter for a few weeks before you go to hogwarts!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(I'm not gonna write about how sakura got to hogwarts as it will be too long then. I skipped to the part where they reached diagon alley.)

Normal Pov…

'This is diagon alley! Harry will be here too and you will stay with him. He will bring you later on and I will bring you to him now ok?'hagrid said.

'ok' sakura said in her usual cheery voice.

Hagrid led the way and found harry waiting near gringotts bank.

Sakura's Pov…

Hagrid is walking towards a boy which I presume is harry. This boy has jet black hair, emerald green eyes like mine, strong square-set jaws giving him a mascular look. He's hot. Where did that come from? I wondered for a sec but when I looked at him again, I started thinking of how cool he looks.

Harry's Pov…

This girl walking beside hagrid must be sakura and god! She's gorgeous! What a nice pair of emerald green eyes.. I can almost feel myself sinking into those deep emerald pools which shone with cheerfulness and happiness. Her long auburn hair that reached to her waist looks way like silk man! Her rosy cheeks and the two streaks of hair framed her face perfectly and look at her flawless skin..

Normal Pov…

While harry was thinking how god damn gorgeous sakura looked, other boys around him were also thinking the same thing. They were practically drooling away.(sweatdrop)

Sakura being dense as ever thought the boys saw something that looked very **delicious**(obviously she is the so called **delicious** one)..

By then, they already walked up to harry and after hagrid did the introductions, sakura inquired 'why is everybody drooling away? Are they drooling at something delicious?

(*sweatdrop*)the delicious thing is more like you… harry thought while saying to sakura 'Of course not! Erm… they are…'before harry could think of something to day, ron and hermione came running to his direction repeating harry over and over again.

'Whew! Im saved!'harry thought sighing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry's Pov…

'this is ron and hermione and this is sakura!'doing the basic introductions.

'Oh yeah! Sakura, you look too old to be in the first year!' I said extrememly puzzled

'Im not in the first year that's why! I am in the fifth year.' Sakura smiled making me blush at least ten shades of red.

Normal Pov…

Harry looked like a live tomato when sakura smiled at him. They were all very shocked to hear that sakura would be taking the fifth year.they were all about to fire questions at sakura but hagrid was hurrying them to purchase their fifth year books and supplies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(im skipping the rest of the part of them buying their supplies except for the they buying the dress robes,purchasing their wands and when harry and sakura stay at the leaky cauldron)

At ollivander's wand shop…

Normal Pov…

'Hello mr potter, ms granger and mr weasley!' mr. Ollivander said.

'Who is this lady here? Are you the new student studying in the fifth year? Sa….Sa…u…' before he could finish his sentence sakura said 'yes I am the new student in the fifth year and my name is sakura kinomoto! You can call me sakura!'

'ok sakura and pardon me for my pronunciation. I believe you are here to purchase a new wand. Lemme see… how about this one? Unicorn feather, dragon's tail and a wolf's hair.'

Sakura gave the wand a little swish and the wands came flying down from its racks.

'nuh uh! Not this one.'

After a long search… mr ollivander took out a wand that had a powerful aura around it.

' Try this one.' He shook slightly as he said.

Sakura gave it a swish once more and the wand glowed pink in colour and sparks were emitted out of the tip of the wand.

'oh my god! Sakura dear…. Are you the cardmistress who possessed the powers of  all the stars?' mr ollivander asked with awe.

'Yes I am! Why do you ask?' sakura being as dense as ever stiil don't know that she was so powerful as well as popular.

When hermione and ron heard it, they gasp and stood rooted to the ground.

'you are the cardmistress.. the most powerful sorceress of all universe?' they choked out.

'yes I am! Is there anything wrong with it?' sakura asked.

'we will talk about it later after we finished purchasing the dress robes.' Ron said right after he managed to catch his breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the shop purchasing their dress robes…

Sakura's Pov…

'Sakura! You will look so cute and pretty in this dress robe! Go on and try it!' hermione said in a hyper mood with stars twinkling in her eyes..

I looked at ron and harry asking for help but they gave me a look that said… if we help, we die!

Oh well…

I took the dress robe in the fitting room. Looking at it closely… it was an emerald green with luminous blue-green stars on it. Thinking that it would not look too bad, I tried it on before coming out of the fitting room.

Normal Pov…

When sakura came out of the fitting room,hermione was screaming and yelling on how cute sakura was while ron and harry was busy staring and gaping at sakura. Their mouth almost reached the floor…

And because of hermione's screamind and yelling, attracted a large group of students(esp males **hint hint**). One of them was draco malfoy the gang's arch enemy. He entered with one of his friend surprisingly as those two lackeys goyle and crabbe were not following him around like usual.

Draco's Pov…

Its that mudblood screaming again!looks like I have to teach her a lesson!

I was about to scold the mudblood when a gorgeous babe(I noe dat sounds disgusting..)caught my attention. She was strikingly beautiful…I must be gaping at her now.. but who could help

How come I have never seen her before and why she is with potty and gang..

It was then did I notice **he**, the most cold hearted and cool guy on earth was gaping at her too…

A/N:hu is draco's fren?? I guess you all oready noe but I hope you all enjoy this chappie and I will be updating asap… pls review! I will only continue if I receive at least ten reviews!) 


	2. What will happen when draco, syaoran and...

Disclaimers: I don't own any ccs or harry potter characters in this fic!! So pls don't sue me!! Clamp owns ccs while j.k rowling owns harry potter

A/N:hello! Im back again! Acc… I was not planning to write this fic b4 I get ten reviews but because my fren asked me too.. so I decided to do it for her because without her help.. none of you would be able to read this fic! I bet u all acc noe hu is the most cold hearted and cool guy on earth.. its obvious for those who noe cardcaptor sakura damn well… lemme continue with the fic…and yes! The **he** is syaoran…

I wanna thank my first four reviewers!

**Neev**: thanx for yr feed back! I don't mind the remarks at all!not one bit!J

**Kella**:even if ya didn write much.. I still wanna thank ya! Arigato!JJJ

**Gangsta-girl**: thank u for being so enthu and I luv it!

 I will keep on writing too!JJJJJJ

**Lynshar**:thanx shar! I will keep on writing!JJJJJJJJ

**Me-young oh**: thank you very much anyway. I will count your other reviews as well as not to disappoint you! Arigato!JJJJJJ

Chappie 2

SpArKs fly when harry potter and sakura kinomoto!!

A/N:Everybody is in the fifth year except for Yue and Ruby moon…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last chappie…

Draco's Pov…

Its that mudblood screaming again!looks like I have to teach her a lesson!

I was about to scold the mudblood when a gorgeous babe(I noe dat sounds disgusting..)caught my attention. She was strikingly beautiful…I must be gaping at her now.. but who could help

How come I have never seen her before and why she is with potty and gang..

It was then did I notice **he**, the most cold hearted and cool guy on earth was gaping at her too…

On with the next chappie…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Normal Pov's…

Sakura looked like a goddess to all the boys' eyes.(well… who could blame them?). All the guys were goggling at her amazed by her beauty. She looked like an angel sent from heaven with a pink aura engulfing her making her look angelic and delicate.

Syaoran's Pov…

Draco is at it again. Who can blame him when a mudblood is screaming and yelling like she lost her head! And now he is dashing towards the dress robes shop. 

Looks like I have to follow him now. I walked as slow as possible until I noticed that he was outside the shop DROOLING??? What is going on? He never drools unless he saw some pretty girl.

That must be it. Anyway I wouldn be interested no matter what.

I walked casually to draco when I notice that ALL the boys were staring at something that draco is also staring at. Out of curousity, I followed their gaze and my eyes landed on a goddess…

Bloody hell! I am sure I lost my touch already. This girl was drop-dead gorgeous. Like an angel that dropped from heaven. I must be drooling now…

To think that all the tough training in hong kong to made me emotionless was futile the minute I laid my eyes on this tenshi(angel). My cold exterior seems to be melting second by second ever since I laid my eyes on this tenshi.

I must get her name no matter what!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Normal Pov…

Sakura being as dense as ever did not notice that everybody(boys-mesmerized and girls-jealous except for hermione). 

'Harry? Do you think this dress robe looks nice on me?' she said while waving her hand in front of him.

'Erm…Of…  co..u..rs..e sa…ku…ra! It looks g..oo..d on yo..u sakura!'harry stuttered while blushing hundred different shades of red.

'Thanx! I will buy this robe and the emerald green one as well!' sakura exclaimed while flashing her killer smile at harry making the other boys red with jealousy and harry red  out of shyness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(I will skip to the part where they are at leaky cauldron where sakura will be staying with harry while ron and hermione will go home **wink** ** wink  **don think dirty ok! They sleep on separate beds!!)

Syaoran's Pov…

 What is sakura(he knew her name cause harry mentioned it earlier) doing with potter? Hmm… I'll follow them and I'll know. But I can't leave draco alone. He will suspect..

I'll just pretend that the idea to follow sakura is for his own sake.

'Do you want to follow potter and see why the sakura gurl went with him? I mean since you like her and…' before I could finish my sentence, draco was already following closely behind potter.

It was easier than I thought.(smirk)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura's Pov…(at leaky cauldron)

Omg! I will be sleeping in the same room as harry tonight! I'm hundred percent sure I will end up looking at his face the whole night! What am I going to do? Should I request to sleep in another room? But he will think that I don't trust him!my inner voice said. The battle that was going on in my inner head must have made me spaced out for a few minutes cause I found harry's hand right in front of my face the moment I came to my senses.

I kind of freaked out inside but I'm a master in hiding my emotions and controlling them so I looked cool and calm on the outside but inside… I was screaming.

Normal Pov…

'Sakura? U there? We have to go to our room now. Its late and we have to set off to hogwarts early in the morning.' Harry said to sakura.

Sakura came to her senses and followed harry upstairs.

When they changed into their pj's, they said an awkward goodnight before going to a sleep-like mode.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry's Pov…

How can I sleep when an angel is sleeping so near to me? Not realizing what I was doing.. I turned over and took a peek at sakura's angelic face which looked luminous under the moonlight.

How can such a beautiful person like her be so close to me? I felt like the luckiest guy on earth as I gazed at her face.. wait a minute… 

If I continue to keep looking at her, I will never fall asleep.. I had better stop!

As soon as I turn to face the white cracked wall, sleep overcame me and I fell sound asleep dreaming of sakura… the tenshi…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day…(normal pov…)

'Sakura! Wake up!' harry shouted into sakura's ears in hope that she will wake up the very minute.

Sakura eyes fluttered open and said sleepily 'what time is it now? You seem like you are in a rush harry…' (**sweatdrop**.. sakura still as dense as ever)

'We have to rush Sakura! Its half past ten already and we have to catch the train to Hogwarts before its too late!' Harry said in a frantic mode.

Sakura jumped out of bed and dressed up in breakneck speed. After so many years of practice since she was always late… she finished her everyday morning routine in five whole minutes leaving harry gaping at her wonderind how she could do all that so fast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile at the hogwarts express…

Syaoran's Pov…

So I see that potter is developing sakura and draco also… lets see who gets her first…

(syaoran and draco followed sakura to leaky cauldron and stayed overnight in the room next to hers so he overheard their conversation.)

Draco's Pov…

Syaoran and potter seems to like sakura also…

I should not worry about that… I'm hundred percent sure sakura will be mine(snickers).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Normal Pov…

Harry and sakura dashed to the hogwarts express and made it on time just right before the gate closes and made their way to find ron and hermione.

(I'm going to skip the parts when they are on the train and jump to the part when they reach hogwarts.sorry!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Normal Pov…

 'Whao! This place is sure huge!' sakura gaped.

'erm.. sakura? Hagrid is calling you to go over and follow him.' Harry said sweatdropping at sakura's reaction.

' Oh… sorry!' sakura blushed ten shades of red before running to hagrid.

' bye and see you guys later!'sakura shouted before boarding the boat with the first years leaving her in an awkward position.( after all she sure will be taller than the first years.)

Sakura's Pov…

When will they stop asking me so much questions.. sigh..

'are you a first year?'

'you look to old to be one!'

'but if you are not a first year, how come you are sitting with us?'

There they again.. firing questions all at one shot.

If only harry was here. Omg! What am I thinking! Why am I feeling hot all over?…( obviously she is blushing..)

I was interrupted by hagrid as he shook me back to reality and told me that we already reached our destination

Hagrid led us( sakura and the first years) into the castle before halting to a stop at a great huge door which I presume is the entrance of the great hall where the sorting ceremony will take place according to hermione.

Soon after hagrid left, a woman with cat-like features came to us and spoke with great dignity.

'All first years please follow me and sakura…' she looked at me before continuing  

her speech.

'Will stay here until I call you to come in.'with that, she led the first years into the great hall.

The silence that engulfed me gave me peace at last. I stood waiting at the door for fifteen minutes or so before the dignified lady who spoke just now came out and ushered me into the great hall.

The change around me now was totally different from the outside. One minute I was all alone and the next minute, hundreds of people was all around me…

Normal Pov…

Everybody heads turned when they heard the door creaked open once more.

In came a girl with auburn hair that flowed down her back with emerald green eyes that sparkled with curiosity and she had a perfect figure making the normal black robes exquisite on her as it shows all her curves in the right place.

The appearance of this goddess left the boys gaping and the girls red in the face.

However, unknown to many, she was the most powerful sorceress in the entire galaxy controlling the powers of the all the stars that no one was able to accomplished for centuries. Not even clow reed, the most powerful wizard in medieval times.

'Attention everyone! I know that this beauty here have captured your attentions but I have an important announcement to make! Professor dumbledore said while a mischievious twinkle was visible in his eyes.

With that, all heads turned in embarrassment and listened intently on what professor dumbledore was about to say next.

Knowing that he captured everyone's attention, dumbledore continued 'You all must be wondering why this young lady came in only when the first years sorting ceremony is over. She is an exchange student that will be studying in the fifth year. But why now? It is because the type of magic she used in the past was different from us all and all of you should know that sorceror and sorceress are sort of the upper-class of witches and wizards and because she is a sorceress, she has a higher level of magic so she will have to be sorted into the fifth year. She is however the same age as a fifth year. Not younger, not older which I believe you all can tell. She will now be sorted!'

'Sakura kino.. kino… kinomoto!' professor mcgonagall shouted.

Sakura's Pov…

Hearing my name being called, I walked up to a chair that lay a tattered old hat on it. I looked at it before putting it on as I was told to do so.

'Hello cardmistrees!' a booming sound sounded in my head making me scream inwardly.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?'I inquired keeping my cool.

'Why! I am the hat that you are wearing and I am used to sort hogwarts students into different houses base on their capability and character. Hmm… difficult… very difficult.

You posess all the values of the different houses except for slyness and intelligence…'

'what do you mean by that? Are you saying I am stupid?' I said obviously a little pissed off.

'No no. I do not mean that. I am trying to say you like to daydream and do not pay attention so you will not be so smart in studying but wiser in handling things. As I was saying.. since you lacked the slyness and the intelligence, you would definitely not be in slytherin and ravenclaw. You are a very upright person and stands up for people whom suffered injustice. I shall place you in…' the hat paused before shouting.

'GRYFFINDOR!' applause erupted from the gryffindor table.

I headed towards the long table where I was directed to and found harry grinning away. I sat next to him and started introducing myself.

Normal Pov…

'Hi! My name is sakura kinomoto! You all can call me sakura!' sakura said cheerfully flashing her thosand-watt killer smile making all the boys blush a thousand shades of red.

After the introduction, professor dumbledore shouted 'dug in everyone!'

At the very moment, delicacies appeared on the tables and everyone started to feast.

When sakura was eating halfway, she heard someone that was talking telepathy to her.

'Hello my dear! You will soon be mine! Just wait patiently. I will come for you!' the voice that came from a person that had a very dark and powerful aura said making sakura shiver in fear…

'Are you alright?' harry asked when he saw sakura shiver suddenly.

'I will tell you later when we go to the common room.' Sakura said with an edge to her voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Normal Pov…

Everyone soon finished their meal amd professor dumbledore stood up once again and said ' I forgot to make some announcements just now. 'There will be a new defence against the dark arts teacher replacing professor moody but he will not be arriving today to our dismay. However he will be arriving tomorrow.' 'The next announcement is that we will organize a ball this year which will be held early next month. You all will be wondering why there is a ball suddenly. The reason will not be told so please do not probe any furthur.'dumbledore's ended his speech with a dismissive voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the staircase…

Sakura was amazed by how the staircase moved around and being curious, she step onto the steps of the forbidden staircase. Harry saw this and followed trying to stop her but it was too late.

Harry and sakura were being moved to another part of hogwarts that was never seen before. The place was dark ang gloomy.

Sakura, being hauted by her childhood fears immediately hold harry's hand.

Harry was shocked and blushed so hard that the red on his face could be seen in the dark.

'Harry… I'm scared…' sakura said in a little voice.

'Don't worry… I'm here.'harry said while turning red once more.(Aww… Isn't that sweet!)

Suddenly, sakura and harry felt hot breaths on their necks. They turned around to find…

A/N:A cliffhanger! Fabulous! Read to find out what they had seen! I want to have at least ten reviews before I continue the next story! Thanx! Read and review! I will maybe work on another story but it is s+s! I will keep all of you inform if I do write! Oh ya, if I do, I will be writing about sakura was a freak but had a makeover and ta dadada… not disclosing anymore.. bye bye!


End file.
